The Amazement of the Gods
by Telemna Hyelle
Summary: Everyone knows that placing themselves above the Gods is asking for a bolt of lightning to smite you, but what happens when it occurs against your will? The Goddess of Love and Beauty is on the warpath, and the unfortunate mortal maiden in her sights is doomed for sure... that is, of course, until the God of Love himself takes an interest in her.
1. Prologue: Tell Me Which

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my laptop and my brain**

_Love is the joy of the good, the wisdom of the wise, the amazement of the Gods_

_Plato_

Prologue: _Tell me which of them first came to Be_

Beyond the bounds of Gaea, and Aether who filled the misty expanse, and the dome of Ouranos that overshadowed all, was the Void wherein Khaos slept.

Into this void walked the god who was named in his own tongue Indra, and so was called by his immortal kin. The mortals, however, named him Astraios, the god of the stars and the planets, father of the Anemoi, the Four Winds, and the husband to the rosy-fingered Eos, goddess of the Dawn.

He came often, for without the dome of Ouranos dwelt Indra Astraios' other children, the stars. Eos his wife—who among the gods was known as Mikoto—worried often for her children. So it was that he wandered amongst the void of Khaos Kaguya, and his children flocked to him and begged of him stories of their elder brothers.

He told them stories of Boreas Madara, the fierce and cold North Wind, his eldest son, who roared with fury down from the mountains when autumn passed. Next was Notos Obito, the South Wind, who brought the warm winds and rains and storms of summer up from the sea and the south. Last of all was Zephyrus, the gentle West Wind, who coaxes brings forth life from the earth in spring.

When he had bade all his children farewell he ambled back, intending to return home to bring good tidings to his wife, but this time his wandering steps brought him a little farther out than he had ever been before.

It was then he found it.

It was the essence of a god, but it was nebulous and unformed, swirling about in loose distress.

Indra Astraios stopped and stared at it, wondering where it had come from. He bent his mind on it, seeking out its purpose and origin, and after a moment stepped back in surprise.

Indra himself was the son of the titan Krios and his sister-wife Eurybia, who were in turn the children of Tsunade Gaia and her consort, Orochimaru Ouranos. He was born long after Khaos had birthed her children Erebos and Nyx and went to sleep in peace, so he had not been there when the Four Primordial Gods had come into existence. First had been Khaos Kaguya, and she had dwelt awhile alone, before she was joined by three others: first, Tsunade Gaea, the Earth, and Danzo Tartarus, the Pit.

And last of the First Four was Eros, Love. It was not a god, not yet, at least. It was merely the overwhelming force of love, which had seeped into the foundations of the world at its very beginning. But the world was now firmed and structured, and love was no longer merely a mysterious force.

Eros was crying out for form, in order to spread its love amongst god and man.

Indra narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. He was the god of Stars, of Planets, and the gift of making life was not his strength. However, he knew one with whom it was second nature.

He strode back to the rim of the Ouranos, and called out with his mind, summoning his son to him.

Zephyrus answered with all the speed of the wind, and soon stood before his heavenly father.

"You called for me?" He asked, his voice low and smooth, his dark eyes sharp and curious.

"I have need of your gifts, Itachi my son." Indra said.

Zephyrus Itachi narrowed his dark gaze, scanning his astral father curiously. "My realm is within the bounds of the earth—I cannot command great winds without, here amongst the stars."

"I have no need of great winds," Astraios his father said. "Only one. Come with me and I will show you."

Perplexed, his son followed him, out beyond the regions of the stars, until they came upon it. The entity of Love, lost and without form. Zephyrus Itachi looked at it, and his dark eyes softened in warm compassion.

"And what do you plan to do, Father?" He asked.

"You are Zephyrus, the fertile west wind, who brings forth life from the earth." Indra Astraios answered. "If we put our skill and might together, we may be able to grant this love a form, that they may join the host of the Gods and govern and bless the mortals.

Itachi looked upon the swirling essence of Love, and nodded once in consent.

Together those two bent their cunning skill and power upon the essences, gathering them together and binding it into a form, such as those bourn by the gods. And in the end Zephyrus sent his wind into the form, stirring it with life.

There was one moment of silence, and then the tiny form in Zephyrus Itachi's arms opened its wide eyes and stared around at the world.

"What shall we call him, Father?" Itachi asked, and Astraios shook his head.

"That is for you to decide. I merely found him, and aided your efforts. All the great part of the binding and the forming belong to you, and that has carried over into its form. Give him his name, for you are the closest thing he shall have to a father."

Zephyrus Itachi looked down at the tiny form in his arms, who was staring up at him in wonder, black eyes wide. Then the infant god smiled, and Itachi smiled back.

"Sasuke. I will call him Sasuke." He said, and the boy-child laughed.

So it was that the God of Love was born, he who had been born alongside the four primordial gods, who had existed before the Day and the Night and Ouranos himself. Amongst the Gods and Immortals he was called Sasuke, but in the speech of man he was known as Eros, he who caused even the gods to tremble in fear.

~0O0~

"He is a very pretty child, is he not, my husband?"

Zephyrus Itachi glanced at his wife and raised an eyebrow. "Were you expecting anything less from the God of Love, Izumi?"

Iris Izumi shook her head. "No, I suppose not." After a moment she began hesitantly, "Speaking of his status… I wished to speak to you."

Itachi looked away from the infant god, who was struggling to make his wings lift him up from off the ground. "What is it?"

"As you said, Sasuke is the god of love." Izumi said. "Do you not think it best if he is trained on how to use his powers by one who would be familiar with them?"

The God of the West Wind frowned thoughtfully, staring off into the sky. "Perhaps… do you wish for me to speak to Aphrodite then?"

"If she helped raise Sasuke, I am sure it would benefit him. She after all has her own son, Gaara Himeros, and she is said to be a doting mother." Izumi said cautiously.

Her husband considered for a while. "If you would think it wise, then I shall take Sasuke to Kythera tomorrow, and until he is grown he will split his time between us and Aphrodite." He saw a smile brighten upon the Goddess of the Rainbow's face, and he smirked. "Did you think I would let her take our son away from us?" He chided. "Nay, Sasuke is ours, and will remain so."

Iris Izumi smiled back, and then lifted one hand, sending a stream of rainbow-colored light to dance around the child. Sasuke shrieked in delight and reached out with pudgy infant fists, trying to catch the refracted beams in his hands.

"I wonder what he shall be like, when he grows up." She mused thoughtfully.

"He will be strong," The West Wind said, his voice confident. "He is one of the four Primordial Deities, even if he does not look it now. And besides, Love is a power that can even bring the Gods of Olympus to their knees. Yes, he will be strong indeed."

~0O0~

**~0O0~**

**Author's Note:**

**Hello! Welcome to my first story! It's going to be a retelling of the Greek myth of Eros and Psyche, one of my personal all-time favorites. I dearly hope you all enjoy it! **

**As a note to those who might wonder, I have been and will continue to do research into my source material, and every decision I made when fitting the Naruto characters into the world of the Ancient Greek Myths was carefully and meticulously thought out. Of course, in order to find characters that best fit the deities they would be replacing, I was forced to juggle around family ties from the manga. For instance, here, Itachi (Zephyrus, God of the West Wind) is the son of Mikoto (Eos, Goddess of the Dawn) and Indra (Astraios, God of planets, stars, and the art of Astrology), instead of Mikoto and Fugaku. And, as I mentioned briefly, Gaara (Himeros, God of Desire) is the son/brother/whatever of Aphrodite who is... complicated. But she's definitely not Karura. **

**Greek mythology, of course, isn't making this any easier. Eros, for instance, is listed as having multiple origins. Since I'm using Hesiod's Theogony as my baseline (in fact, the prologue title is a quote from thence), I felt it necessary to have Eros be one of the four primordial deities. However, his relationship with Aphrodite is necessary to the plot of the story, so I had to figure out the best way to make both work. My bridge between the two came in when I discovered Zephyrus and his wife Iris (Goddess of the Rainbow) were also listed as Eros' parents in a version of the mythology. Since I had already decided that Itachi would be Zephyrus... well, everything kinda fell into place. I hope it makes as much sense as I think it does!**

**Anyway, for those who are wondering, this is going to be a Sasuke/Sakura fic. The other pairings which impact the story will be Itachi/Izumi, Kakashi/Rin, and Ino/Sai. But a lot of Naruto characters and their respective gods will be making appearances, so the casts won't be restricted to them. **

**I hope to have the next chapter up soon, in which we will be introducing Sakura! I can't wait!**

**See you then!**

**3 **

**~0O0~**


	2. Chapter 1: Come, Blessed Goddess

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and nothing is owned by me... though I really do hope to buy that Itachi shirt I saw through the front window of the Hot Topic store my friend works at.**

_Hail, children of Zeus, and give your song that incites desire._

_Celebrate the holy race of immortals who are for always,_

_Those born from Ge and starry Ouranos, and_

_From dark Night and those whom salty Pontus bore. _

_Hesiod_

Chapter 1: _Come, blessed Goddess, famed almighty queen, with aspect kind, rejoicing and serene._

Psyche had always loved the night. It was cool and dark, and the air was full of the sweet, heady scent of the flowers in the garden. Best of all, it was empty, and Psyche had room to breathe.

The moon was round and full, and as Psyche slipped out the kitchen door of her family's megaron, shebowed to it, blowing a kiss in honor of Selene, who drove the moon across the sky. The moon beamed back brightly at her, so Psyche carefully pulled the headscarf over her bright, distinctive hair. It was palest gold, tinged with a rosy flush that turned it as pink as the fingers of the Dawn-goddess Eos as she painted the grass with dew. So she covered her head, for it would shine silver in this bright moonlight, and crept her way silently across the courtyard until she reached the temples.

Making her way through the silent, echoing halls, she stopped before the altar and statue of Hera.

Hera was beautiful, with pale skin and divine marks painted upon her cheeks in purple, and glossy brown hair. Her mouth was set and firm, but her eyes were wide and soft and full of kindness. Her robes were white and purple, befitting her royal status, and her head was adorned with a crown and a bridal veil, for she was wife of Zeus, King of the Gods. In her right hand was a scepter, adorned with a lotus flower, and in her left was a pomegranate, and upon her shoulder was a cuckoo bird. Psyche knew the story, for her nursemaid had told it to her ever since she was young.

_It is said that Lord Zeus the Thunderer, he who holds the lightning in his fist—the Raikiri that was forged for him by the mighty Cyclopses, loved the Lady Hera most passionately. But she would not have him, being happy to dwell with the Horae her nursemaids in her gardens upon Mount Thornax. It is not far from here, though the mountain is now called Kokkux._

_So it was that the Almighty thought up a plan, and caused a great storm to grow up, enlisting the help of Notos the South Wind. Notos blew the rain up from the sea and caused it to fall heavily in the gardens, and Lady Hera took shelter within her bower. But Zeus betook the form of a tiny cuckoo and flew through the storm, though the rains weighed heavy upon his little wing, and beat against the window of Hera's room. _

_Now Hera saw it, and being a lady who loved animals and was filled with the kindness of motherhood, swiftly opened her window and brought the shivering little bird to her heart, hoping to bring it warmth. She drew her cloak about it and sang to it, telling the bird she would keep it close to her from now on, and love it sweetly and dote upon it all her days. _

_It was then that she was suddenly no longer holding a cuckoo bird, and instead clutched close to her heart the silver head of Zeus, who smiled up at her and asked her if she meant it. _

_It was then that the goddess dissembled, for she had long loved Zeus from afar, but had thought his affections merely games, and that they had lacked substance and meaning. But he had proved his love, and she accepted his hand and became his bride, the lady of the Gods and the Queen of Heaven. And ever after has the cuckoo bird been beloved by her, and they often fly about her shoulders, and wherever we see a great many of them, we say that 'Ah, the Goddess has been here'._

Psyche had loved the story, when she was a child and lived upon her dreams (as children often do), and had quietly prayed that a worthy man would seek her love as determinedly as the Thunderer had sought his lady-wife.

Then, unfortunately, reality had burst in and stomped her dreams to pieces.

With bowed head and reverence, Psyche placed several pomegranates in the offering bowl, before kneeling to pray before the alter.

"Queen of Heaven," she began softly, her voice a whisper but echoing strangely amongst the marble pillars, "My father says that you dearly love Argos, my city, and it is because of the love you bear for my home that I beg you to hear my plea." She took a deep shuddering breath, and bowed deeply, so that her head was nearly touching the floor.

"I do not know why, but for some reason the gods blessed me with great beauty. The… the people say it is beauty beyond that of mortals, and they call me a god. I swear to you upon high Olympus that I did not ask for this, but still they come about me and… and give me flowers and jewels, and, and doves! Doves like would be left at the temple of Aphrodite for they are her birds; but now the people say that the Goddess of Love no longer dwells upon Kythera but in Argos." She squeezed her eyes shut against the wetness she felt stirring there, and her hands clenched slowly into fists.

"And I am frightened. I fear for my father and mother, and my sisters, and for my people and my city. I am afraid the wrath of the Gods might be incited upon Argos, and all the people will pay for this blaspheme. So, please, please, great goddess! Please, for all the love you bear for Argos, intercede upon it's behalf and protect it from vengeance. If punishment must be meted out, let it be meted out upon me alone."

She paused, almost as if she expected a reply, but there was silence in the temple. So she took a breath and went on, even more silently, "And if it please you, oh goddess, perhaps you would grant me a husband? The people adore me but… but none wish to touch me, for fear of sullying my beauty. Perhaps if I was safely wed, they would be released from their delusions? O Hera, Goddess of Marriage, if it be your will find one who will wed me, so that the wrath of the gods be diverted." She glanced up, staring into the sightless eyes of the statue of Hera, then glanced at the tiny, humble cuckoo bird that perched on her shoulder. "And, if it please you… let him be kind."

She bowed once more, to seal her prayer, then got up, carefully adjusting her headscarf over her pale locks. Then Psyche silently made her way out of the temple with only the moonlight as a witness to her steps. Or at least, so she thought.

~0O0~

"What are you looking at, my lovely Rin?"

Golden-sandaled Hera, the Goddess of Marriage and Queen of Heaven, looked up and smiled at her lord husband. "There is a princess in Argos…"

"Ahh, the one they call Psyche? I have been hearing stories of her great beau-ehhhh…" Zeus' voice trailed off pathetically at the narrow glance shot at him by his wife. "What of her?"

"As you said, Kakashi," Rin Hera said, "Psyche is the youngest daughter of the king of Argos, a city I much favor."

"I am rather fond of it myself," Kakashi Zeus, King of Gods and Men, carefully sidled up behind his wife, slipping his arms about her slender form. "After all, it is not far from there that you first took me into your arms…"

Rin felt a golden flush creeping over her cheeks, above the purple markings, and her white arms slid down in order that she might slip her own fingers between her husband's long, lean ones.

"As I was saying," She said, but her voice was distinctly breathless, "Psyche is the princess of Argos, and is incredibly beautiful—so beautiful, that the people are saying that she is Aphrodite herself, or that she is the new Goddess of Beauty."

Kakashi Zeus stiffened behind her, and she felt the beginnings of his anger to swirl, like a thunderstorm at the edge of the horizon. "I do not care if she is the daughter of a favorite, Rin, I will not tolerate these mortals who think they are equal to—!"

"My lord!" Rin Hera hastily cried out, spinning in his grip and clasping at his hands entreatingly. "I am with you, but the strange thing is, this mortal girl Psyche has not asked for this acclaim. She hides away from her so-called worshipers and tells them again and again that she is merely mortal. But they will not listen."

The Loud-Thundering One narrowed his eyes, but she felt the swell of his anger calm, and he tilted his head to one side, letting his cloud-silver locks fall across his forehead. "That is… strange."

"I know." His lady said, "And even stranger, just now she prayed to me, confessing the sins of her people, and asking me to intercede upon her peoples behalf if We grow angry, and to let all punishment fall upon her instead of on Argos."

There was a silence as the King of Olympus contemplated this mystery. "She seems to be a girl with a heart as pure and golden as the apples on the tree that Grandmother gave to you on our wedding day." He said at last, his voice thoughtful. "And I am inclined to pity and bless her, for she clearly knows how to rightly love and revere the Gods. However… it is not us who are maligned by the people of Argos, but Aphrodite. And Aphrodite is… a jealous goddess. She will not see Psyche's innocence, especially if the girl is as beautiful as the rumors say." Kakashi lifted one hand and set it upon his wife's cheek, stroking along the lotus-purple marking. "I cannot forbid Aphrodite from her rightful indignance. Her majesty has been slighted, and according to our customs she must be avenged. Still… perhaps we can do a little, to shield the girl from undeserved wrath, as long as we do not oppose the Goddess Kythera outright."

Rin Hera smiled at him, her wide brown lighting with happiness. "I thank you, Kakashi." She said, and turned her mouth to kiss his palm.

His own gaze brightened, but it was a different flame in his eyes, one much stronger and hotter. When Kakashi Zeus spoke his voice was a low growl, like the roaring of his clouds upon a late summer's evening. "I'm not quite certain I am convinced of your thanks, my queen. Is there perhaps a way you can persuade me?"

"Well…" Hera said, her own smile gaining heat. "Eileithyia has been talking about how she'd love a younger sister. Wouldn't it be lovely to have another daughter?"

"Another daughter?" Zeus said, and slowly drew his large-eyed wife towards the inner chamber and their bed. "Well, let us see what I can do about that, shall we?"

~0O0~

Sasuke Eros, God of Love, fairest amongst the deathless gods, rued the day that almighty Zeus listened to Aphrodite's plea. When he was a child, Sasuke had spent much of his youth (admittedly short, for the gods grow swiftly to manhood) upon Kythera in the company of Aphrodite, who he called mother.

But Aphrodite had been torn in two by her conflicting natures—_agape _and _storge_ against _eros_ and _ludos _and _mania._ So golden Aphrodite appealed to Zeus, and he had taken some of her essence and with the Titaness Dione (much to the displeasure of large-eyed Hera) conceived another Aphrodite. So it was that upon Kythera most often dwelt Aphrodite Urania—she of _agape_ and _storge_, whom the gods called Aphrodite Mei—while most often upon high Olympus dwelt Aphrodite Pandemos—she who embodies _eros _and _mania_ and _ludos, _she whom almighty Zeus her father named Karin.

And because Aphrodite Karin was the Goddess of passion, it was she who called upon his aid the most, much to Sasuke's dismay. For _this _Aphrodite was born after he was full-grown, and did not see herself as his mother.

Which meant she flirted with him. A lot.

As far as Sasuke Eros was concerned, if Karin was created out of Aphrodite's essence, she was his mother—an opinion he knew his brother Gaara Himeros shared. And so he would treat her as his mother, and Sasuke would come when she called, even if in his heart he wished for the days when Aphrodite was merely Mei, and Karin was not yet come. Unfortunately, Pandemos Karin was well aware of this, and used this fact often to her advantage. Still… he had been hearing rumors and whispers lately, which had made his blood boil in indignation, and he suspected her summons this time was no mere frivolous errand.

He touched down upon the sands of Kythera, stretching his blue and white and silver wings before folding them against his back. Despite the unpleasant summons, it was still pleasant to be home, where he had dwelt in his youth, where Aphrodite Mei had taught him the names of her swans, and his father and his brother Gaara had helped him learn to fly.

There was a fluttering behind him, and he turned and saw Gaara Himeros, God of Longing, standing behind him, the sea wind fluttering through his scarlet hair and ruffling against his sand-gold feathers.

"How is it?" Swift-winged Eros asked, and Himeros grimaced.

"Mother Urania is sad, and Mother Pandemos is jealously livid." He said, his sea-blue eyes sharp. "I assume you know why you have been called?"

"I have heard rumors." Sasuke admitted. "Of a girl fairer than Mother, who dwells in Argos, and claims to be the Goddess of Love and Beauty reborn."

"Indeed." Gaara said, nodding once.

Sasuke Eros' dark eyes narrowed in indignation. "Have the mortals not learned yet what happens when they aspire to Godhood?"

"I think," his brother replied, "It is the nature of mortals, to reach for that which is unattainable. A tale or two of a hero falling from his flying horse is not enough to change their nature."

Sasuke grunted one in agreement.

"Oh, Sasuke!" A voice called out, and both brothers spun to see Heavenly Aphrodite Karin running down from the hills, her hair (as red as love, as red as blood) streaming out behind her. "It is _terrible!_ That—that horrid _tramp_, that scrap of nothing, with no greater lineage than Tsunade's bones! And yet she thinks herself _equal_ to me!"

She flung herself into Sasuke's arms, and he caught her accordingly, and swiftly set her back on her feet when she began to press herself against him. "Mother."

She sniffled pathetically, her brilliant vermillion eyes shedding tears more brilliant than the dew of rosy-fingered Mikoto. "And because of her blasphemy, my temples are abandoned, and the offering bowls are empty, and my shrines go in disrepair, and my priests have abandoned me, and the lips of my devotees speak my name no longer! Instead they flock about that… that flagrant usurper, and they give her doves of marble, and shower her with blooms of roses and myrtle, and lay conch shells and jewels at her feet!"

With every word, Sasuke Eros felt anger swell up in him, and he clasped his mother's hands, which before now had been fluttering wildly like the white doves she so loves. "You have called me, mother, in order that you may be avenged. What is your will?"

At that, Pandemos Karin calmed, and her eyes glittered with a deep malice and unquenchable rage. "Find this tramp, this Argive pretender, she who is called _Psyche_, and make her pay for her arrogance. I pray thee, my child, take your arrows and revenge the horrid injury that has been done to your mother, by this false, disobedient so-called beauty of a mortal child. Go swiftly, and without delay, I pray, and make her fall in love with the most vile and crooked, poor and miserable creature upon the bosom of Gaea, so that this Psyche may be bound in love with a such a thing whose like in pure _wretchedness_ may not be found, even by the all-seeing gaze of Neji Helios who drives the Sun."

She looked up and met the dark gaze of winged Sasuke Eros, and saw in his eyes a similar anger to her own. "It shall be done, mother. I will go now, and leave you in the care of my elder brother."

With that, comely Himeros stepped forward, and enfolded his distraught mother into his embrace, sheltering her with his wings. Eros met his eyes, and saw their mutual rage at this disrespect and injury to their mother, before he turned and leapt into the sky.

~0O0~

"Halt, Eros, son of Zephyrus, son of Aphrodite, and heed my words."

The words were enough to stop the winged Eros in his headlong flight, and he stuttered to a stop, coming face to face with white-armed Hera, Rin of the golden sandals, who stood sentinel upon Mt. Pron, her sacred mountain, not far from the city of Argos.

"Queen Rin, my mother has been blasphemed, and she has sent me to avenge her wrong." His words were biting, bleeding with fury on behalf of his mother. "Allow me to pass and bring swift justice."

Rin Hera shot him a strange, inscrutable glance from her large brown eyes, before saying simply and quietly, "It is a terrible thing indeed, that your mother has been wronged, and such blasphemy cannot be tolerated. But still… Aphrodite Karin the Pandemos does not always see clearly. I conjure you, by the love I bear for Argos my city, to not act too swiftly. There may be more to this tale than what seems apparent. Promise me so, that you will watch and learn before deciding judgement."

Sasuke Eros stared at her in confusion, but she was his queen, great Zeus' bride. At the last he bowed his head and said, "As you wish, Oh Queen of Heaven."

"Good. I thank you," She said shortly, and then was gone. After a moment the winged love leaped back into the air again, but his mind was left in a swirling confusion as he tried to ponder what exactly the Queen of the Gods had meant.

~0O0~

**~0O0~**

**Author's Note: Wow, I'm surprised I managed to get this next chapter up so quickly! I doubt I'll be able to keep up this pace, but I thought I'd better seize the opportunity while the muse was strong.**

***Telemna Hyelle tries her best not to look guiltily at the novel manuscript that needs to be finished***

**Anyway, I want to say thank you for all the follows and the lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the last one. I for one really enjoyed writing grown up Sasuke, who at the moment is as we know him best-angry and avenge-y. He may be singing a different tune pretty soon now, though. **

**And if anyone is wondering, in this fic the Japanese names of the characters are names in the language of the Immortals. As such, Sakura 'Psyche', being a mortal and nothing more at the moment, is only called Psyche, a mortal name. However, she will be gaining the name Sakura quite soon... in the meantime, I hope no one is confused. **

**See you next chapter! **

**~0O0~**


	3. Chapter 2: Fairest Amongst the Gods

**Disclaimer: I wish I could say my low amount of funds is because I bought Naruto, but sadly, I have no such excuse. Man, I need to get a job...**

_And Eros, the most beautiful among the immortal gods,_

_Loosener of limbs, who subdues the mind and prudent counsel_

_In the chests of all gods and of all men._

_Hesiod_

Chapter 2: Fairest amongst the deathless gods.

The God of Love perched high on the wall and watched the mortals of Argos scurry about their business, anger seething in him as he watched the teeming crowds surrounding the gardens of the city's megaron.

He felt his lip curl as he watched them throw roses and myrtle—the symbols of _his_ glorious _mother_, not some human wench with a pretty face.

There was a stirring in the garden, and Sasuke stirred curiously, his wine-dark eyes narrowing in anticipation.

He couldn't get a good glimpse of the princess, for she stepped out into the garden hunched over slightly, the hood of her cloak tugged deeply over her face. The crowds roared in delight and threw more flowers, but Psyche flinched away from them and hurried about the garden, picking flowers and cutting sticks off trees.

Sasuke Eros found himself flitting closer, curious. He came here expecting a pampered princess, enthroned upon marble and purple linen, flowers and offerings gathering about her feet. Not a tiny little thing in an old tattered cloak who scurried about like a frightened mouse.

Was this what Rin Hera had meant, when she had asked him to stay his hand to watch a while?

Strange.

It became even stranger when he followed her to the Megaron's shrines, and Eros watched as she carefully laid an offering before the shrines. Lillies and lotus for Hera, oak branches for Zeus, and (and this made him nearly fall from his perch, not that he'd ever admit it), myrtle and roses at a shrine for Aphrodite.

She knelt and prayed at each shrine, but lingered the longest at his mother's, but Sasuke doubted the golden Goddess of Love listened to her prayers.

Still, he wondered what it was the little mortal had said.

He followed her the rest of the day as she slipped about the house, silent as a shadow, cringing from doorways and peering about like a wanted criminal. He watched as she avoided her cheering admirers, but gave out handfuls of olives to the street brats that came begging. He lurked in the rafters as she petted the goats and stroked the fleece on the sheep as she wandered in her royal father's fields. With every passing moment, the God of Love grew more and more confused.

And to his own horror, Sasuke Eros felt his prodigious fury begin to wane. He fought to hold onto it with grasping, righteous fingers—he could not forget this girl had committed blasphemy, had dared to raise her head equal to Olympus, instead of merely being grateful for the blessings the gods had given her!

_How dare she?_

This—this humility, this frail frantic meekness—surely, it must be an act!

Mustn't it?

Sasuke hated the doubt in his heart, and decided there was only one way to decide. He flew closer, drawing the mists of the air tighter about himself, incase the mortal wench perceived something amiss.

She was sitting at her loom, but something caught her attention, and she glanced up, and the eyes of Psyche and Sasuke Eros met for the first time.

Sasuke felt as if the ichor in his veins had frozen stiff, and his golden heart was still as stone.

He was the God of Love, and the knowing of souls was a part of his trade. He was best known, in the tales that the humans bandied about, as a mischief-maker, the barbed arrow of the Gods when their wrath was devious. All this was true—he had great power, and he would use it unceasingly in defense of the majesty of Olympus. Still, his greatest and favorite works were the quiet searching and binding of suited souls together—the gentle love of hearts and minds, that makes one entity where once were two.

So Sasuke Eros looked into her eyes—for rightly indeed did men name them the windows of the soul—in order that he might catch a glimpse of Psyche's character.

And catch a glimpse he did.

In all his wandering across the surface of wide-breasted Gaea, in all his years of examining the souls of mortal and immortal alike, never had Sasuke come across a human soul so pure. It was clean and bright, gentle and kind, and utterly humble.

It… it reminded him of his favorite tree, which in the gardens of Kurenai Demeter upon Mount Olympus. When Boreas Madara retreated in favor of Zephyrus Itachi, Sasuke Eros' own father, and Demeter's daughter, Persephone Ino, emerged from the deep halls of her husband, it burst forth into brilliant bloom. Its blossoms were as pink as the fingers of his grandmother, Mikoto Eos, wife of Indra Astraios, who walked before her brother the Sun at the beginning of day. In the tongues of mortals the tree was called a cherry, but in the speech of the gods it was called…

_"…Sakura."_

Sasuke felt the word slip through his lips as he stared into her eyes—they were green, he realized, as green as the depths of the sea from which his mother Aphrodite Mei emerged, pregnant with his elder brother Gaara Himeros.

A breeze stirred in the window, and it blew back the cloth she wore over her head, and freed at last her tresses cascaded down. They were blonde, Sasuke Eros thought, but there was a hint of red to the shade, which turned her hair a soft pink in the light.

She really was beautiful, he thought in awe, fairer than the wont of mortals… even, perhaps, fairer than his immortal mother. And fairest of all was her soul, which shone like the light of Konan Selene upon the _sakura_ blossoms.

The arrows of Eros were capable of springing forth love where once there were none, but they worked best when there was something there—admiration, desire, friendship… all these were the beginnings of a deeper feeling, that merely needed the prick of Sasuke's darts to be brought to completion. He knew it well, and oft did he spot that feeling in Gods and Men and fan it to its full glory.

However, Sasuke had never expected to feel those things himself—this sense of wonder and admiration, amazement and delight. But he knew what they were, and he knew what the end result had to be.

Slowly, with moon-pale fingers that trembled ever-so-slight, he reached into the gilded quiver that hung from his shoulder and removed one arrow. He stared at it for a second, at this strange, wonderous chance that had befallen him.

Then he lifted his night-dark eyes to lock with her endless green, and plunged the tip of the arrow into his chest.

There was a brief moment of pain, but it was a searing, heated, glorious pain, and after a second the pain was wiped away and left only the glory within him. The heart of the God of love felt endlessly full, as if all the flowers of all the springs since the beginning of the world had bloomed inside him at once. A flame within his heart burst to life and was stoked to greater heights, and he pressed one hand to his chest. He looked back at the mortal girl who had done such things to him, and his eyes softened.

She had turned back to her work, and her little white hands were darted skillfully back and forth, weaving the shuttle between threads dyed the same shade as her eyed.

"What an odd little mortal," He whispered, stalking closer, "That you could put even the God of Love underneath your spell, and through no desire or scheme of your own. Psyche… Sakura." The names felt as sweet as nectar and ambrosia upon his lips.

So it was that Sasuke Eros, the primordial god, whose arrows bent the wills and logic of gods and man, fell under his own spell at last, and was glad of it.

~0O0~

Sasuke watched over Psyche, desiring to learn everything about her, this little human princess that he loved. He saw the smiles she bestowed upon her servants, and upon the members of her family—her father, her mother, and her two married sisters.

He didn't like them, Psyche's sisters—their souls were tainted with green jealousy, and the dark flash of their eyes sent a strange shiver of forboding down his spine. His little cherry blossom might be kindly oblivious, but it was obvious that her sisters resented Psyche in some fashion.

He also watched as Psyche's admirers swarmed her from all sides, and Sasuke Eros felt a familiar angry burning in his chest, though the source of his rage was rather different from his previous fury. He despised them, for not only did they bring the threat of calamity upon Psyche's innocent head, but they looked at his love as if she was too glorious, too pure for this world.

So despite all their admiration, Psyche was left alone.

When night came, Sasuke stood sentinel by her side. He had at first settled upon her wide windowsill, staring up into the night sky, at the constellations that the gods had placed there in memory of heroes well-beloved.

One in particular caught his attention. The _corona borealis, _the northern crown. He remembered clearly how it had been placed there—after all, he had played a part in that tale.

It had come to pass that the hero Thesus had forgotten the princess of Crete and left her on an island, while he and the rest of his crew sailed merrily back to Athens (and to a rather grim return, which Sasuke felt served the mortal right).

But Hashirama Dionysus, the god of wine and festivity, was on that island, for he loved it dearly. So it was that he stumbled across the abandoned Ariadne, and within the god stirred those very same feelings of wonder that had stirred within Eros himself not long ago. And Sasuke the God of Love heard the call of Hashirama's heart, and with his arrows bound the god and the mortal princess together. In great joy and delight the God of Wine found his affections reciprocated, and Dionysus took Ariadne's hand and made her his wife and queen of his host, and in the tongue of the gods called her Mito.

For many and many years Hashirama Dionysus and his bride Ariadne Mito had dwelt in bliss and happiness together, and Ariadne bore her divine husband nine sons. But in time the way of mortals overcame the wife of Hashirama, and Minato Hermes bore Ariadne's soul away to Elysium.

And Dionysus, who, at his conception was a demigod but was one no longer, was left behind alone.

Hashirama was the God of Wine, and was most often seen in varying states of intoxication, and it was always accompanied by wide smiles and boisterous laughter. But when Sasuke Eros had come upon him, Hashirama Dionysus had merely sat there, drinking amphora after amphora, and stared off into the sky. And when at last his thirst was quenched, he took up Ariadne Mito's golden crown, and placed it gently in the sky, so that all the world could look up and be reminded of the human woman Hashirama Dionysus had so loved.

Sometimes, when the skies were clear in spring and summer, Hashirama could still be found, staring up at it, drinking slowly and singing the Minoan lullaby Ariadne had once sung to their sons.

Many Gods looked at Hashirama and his quiet, endless sorrow, and swore that nothing good came out of clinging to humans in love. But Sasuke Eros was the God of Love, and could not deny his own nature.

No, far better to cling to and revel in what joy could be had, then never experience it and always wish for what might have been.

The only question was… how to go about it?

Sasuke would have to be careful, and only let those he trusted know, for if a rumor of this got back to his mother… he shivered and drew his wings closer against himself. No, it was better not to think of what might happen, or else the horror might scar him.

Something was bugging him—he had been listening half-heartedly earlier, when Psyche and her mother and sisters had talked for hours, but he think he remember hearing something about Delphi, where Apollo's favorite oracle resided. He furrowed his brow and leaned his head back against the stone, trying to remember specifics of what they had been saying. Wasn't… wasn't here something about a marriage?

"_Ahh!"_

The cry shocked him out of his musings, and he turned to see Psyche thrashing helplessly upon her bed, in the grips of some deep nightmare.

Before a conscious thought had flitted through his mind, Sasuke was there by her side, one hand reaching out to gather her close and cradle her against his chest, in order to soothe—_Tartarus_.

He had forgotten, already, that he was insensible to her, which sent a pang through him—he would not mind the sight, so much, as long as he could speak to her, and touch her hand… he wrestled his disappointment down and gritted his teeth.

She let out another quiet moan, which seemed to smite him in the chest, and then slowly, he climbed onto her bed, kneeling at her side. He could not touch her, nor speak words of comfort, but this at least he could do.

He spread his wings—white and pale blue and silver, and encircled the crumpled form of Psyche upon the bed, and watched with anxious eyes.

She let out one last, soft sigh, and then slipped into lighter dreams, her features relaxing in peace.

Sasuke let out a huff of relief, but otherwise did not move, standing quietly sentinel by her side until Neji Helios drove his sun-chariot over the horizon.

While he waited, he had done a far bit of thinking, and a plan had begun to take root in his mind. He would have to wait and listen to see if his suspicions were corrected. And if they were…

He smirked to himself, and let his porcelain fingers drift down to touch the very tip of one rosy strand.

_And if the rumors are true, soon enough I will have you as my bride. _

~0O0~

**~0O0~**

**Author's Notes:**

**Here we go, roughly 2,500 words of pure Sasuke! Eeeee! I've been waiting to write the 'arrow' scene since I came up with this story, and I hope you all like my interpretation of it!**

**I hope I did a decent job-he's a little different in this version than in canon, because he, well, didn't have his beloved older brother slaughter his entire family here. **

**SO yeah, a little different. I just hope he's not TOO out of character. **

**I also stayed up pretty late finishing this, and I really hope there isn't any stupid mistakes I missed... I looked over it but you can't always catch anything. **

**Again, I want to thank everyone for your lovely reviews! It's super nice to open my inbox and read all the reviews you guys write. Thank you so much!**

**Speaking of reviews, a guest asked the question of when I update-uhhh, whenever I finish a chapter, I guess? I don't have a schedule besides 'I really want to have this done soon'. So far I've been keeping the distance between chapters to a couple days, but I'm not sure how long I can manage that. I write as a living, and I've been sorta neglecting my work projects in favor of this story... heheh. **

**(How can I resist this story, though? It's Naruto and SasuSaku and Greek Mythology-three of my most favorite things! Sorry, original projects...)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**(Also, if any of you are Theseus fans, I hope I didn't offend you. He's not a particular favorite of mine, by any means, but that is also my personal opinion) **

**See you next chapter, in which we have more Psyche/Sakura, and Sasuke, and Itachi, and a new guest... Apollo! I can't wait!**

**~0O0~**


	4. Chapter 3: Whose Locks are Gold

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. However, my awesome friend who works at Hot Topic bought me the Itachi shirt, so at least I have that. :D**

_From the Muses and far-shooting Apollo_

_Are singers and guitar-players across the earth_

_But kings are from Zeus._

_Hesiod_

Chapter 3: _Whose locks are gold, whose oracles are sure, who omens good revealest._

Psyche woke with the sun, feeling strangely comforted and at rest. Of late her dreams had been dim and confused, filled with fear—in them she saw the Gods descending upon her city in all their righteous wrath, bringing destruction in the name of her blasphemy.

But then it seemed that the Lord of the Oneiroi, Morpheus himself, had pity on her. Her fear and anguish had been swept away as if by a breath of wind, and Psyche had dreamt she was cradled in the wings of a mighty bird, safe and secure in the protective shadow.

She was rather disappointed to awake and find the shielding embrace was naught but a dream. She laid back upon her couch and ducked her head into her pillow. Perhaps, if she closed her eyes, she would slip back into that wonderful drea-

"Psyche! Psyche! Did you hear the news from father?"

Her lips twisted into an unhappy pout, but she shook herself. Her sisters were wed to wealthy lords in other cities, and she saw them now rarely. She should be grateful that they were here—after all, blood was more important than a stray, fanciful dream. Still, she thought, she should burn some incense to Morpheus as a thank-you later… perhaps some of the poppy-seeds his ever-restful father so loves?

It was universally acknowledged unwise, after all, to seem unthankful for a gift sent by the Gods.

Languidly Psyche pulled herself up to face her sisters, blinking the last dredges of Hypnos' thrall away from her eyes. "No? What is it, Ami, Kin?"

Kin—her eldest sister, who had long dark hair that Psyche envied guiltily—frowned. "Psyche, we're all adults now. Stop with the childish nicknames!"

The youngest daughter felt a pink flush of embarrassment crawl across her cheeks, and she bowed her head in apology. "O-oh! I'm sorry, Chione. It's just been so long since I've seen you and Ami—Amathea."

"Well, it's alright," the higher-pitched voice of her middle sister, Amathea, chimed in, and Psyche glanced up at her. She, too, had dark hair—so dark and rich, in fact, that it seemed to shine with a faint luster like the purple shade of Tyrian dyes.

They were both quite beautiful—but, according to the populace, not as beautiful as Psyche herself. She wondered if she was a horribly ungrateful person, but she would rather trade all her beauty for that of Chione or Amathea. Then, of course, Psyche realized she was wishing the near-inevitable wrath of the Gods upon one of her sisters, and would feel guilty again.

"So, what did you want to tell me, Chione?" She asked. "What was so important to get you out of bed so early?"

"Well…" Chione drawled, "I know how lonely you are, and how upset and unworthy it makes you feel that no man wishes to take you to wife."

Psyche bit her lip unhappily and nodded, trying to conceal the flash of pain the reminder of her situation brought.

"And," Amathea added, "We, who now know the joys of wedded bliss, grew concerned. After all, we couldn't have our baby sister alone and a maiden, forever unmarried! So we went and spoke to father."

"And?" Psyche asked eagerly. "What did Father say?"

"Father revealed he was concerned as well," Chione said, taking a seat upon the end of Psyche's couch, nudging her baby sister's feet aside to make room. "After all, an unmarried daughter does not reflect well upon the kingdom. So, he agreed to our plan."

"What plan?"

Amathea grinned, her eyes gleaming with excitement. "Father will send a servant to Delphi, to the temple of bright Apollo, and ask the Pythia an important question—who is to be your husband?"

"Then, when the messenger returns," Chione added, "We can arrange the marriage as dictated, for what king would defy a decree from Delphi? Trust us, you'll be married off before the season is done!"

"Truly?" Psyche asked, her heart thumping. _Perhaps gracious Hera has heard my prayer, and this is the answer! Maybe, I'll be safely wed and hidden away, and both Argos and I will be spared the wrath of high Olympus. _

_Of course, it seems to good to be true… no! None of that! I must have hope._

"That's wonderful news," Psyche said at last. "I can't wait to hear the answer."

She stood up then and made her way to the clothes-chest to prepare for her day. Thus, she did not see the glance shared between her elder sisters, nor the malicious smiles that painted their lips like dew upon the grass at dawn.

~0O0~

"Sasuke! Brother Sasuke! You're here!"

Sasuke Eros touched down lightly upon the grass outside the cavern of the Anemoi upon the mountain of Haemus in Thrace. He had spent half his youth here, when he was not frolicking upon the beaches of Kythera with is elder brother, Gaara Himeros. He had never given much thought to its appearance before, but now he found himself scanning the abode of his father and uncles with a critical eye.

_I think, _he mused, _I should like one more secluded, perhaps in a valley guarded by a friendly river, somewhere where gossipy Aurae might not pass by and spread the tale of Psyche's hiding place. I would fill the valley with wildflowers, so she may be surrounded by the blossoms she so loves. _

"Big brother!" A small form plummeted out of the sky above the God of Love, but he nimbly skipped to the side and watched in amusement as his attacker smacked into the ground.

"Better luck next time, Shisui."

The would-be-attacker scrambled to his feet, fluffing his black and red feather excitedly. "I'll get you soon, Sasuke! I almost had you that time."

" 'Almost' doesn't mean much, baby brother," Sasuke said, and flicked Shisui on his forehead. "Keep training, and maybe one day you might be almost as good as me."

His little brother rubbed unhappily at his forehead and twisted his lips. "I thought you said that 'almost' doesn't mean much."

Eros smirked and shrugged elegantly. Shisui immediately kicked at Eros' ankle, a strike which was effortlessly dodged. This had the potential to go on for a long time, but Shisui was distracted from his vengeful thoughts by the memory of important news.

A smug grin slipped across his face, and Shisui puffed out his chest and spread his wings slightly to make himself look bigger. "Sasuke Eros, guess what?"

The God of Love quirked a brow at the use of his mortal epithet, but tilted his head languidly. "Why should I guess when you are so obviously eager to tell me?"

"I got a name!" Shisui yelled.

Sasuke's other brow lifted. "I know. I was there when Mother Izumi named you, after all."

"No, no, not a _normal_ name! The mortals! They gave me a name in the mortal tongue!"

Sasuke blinked once, then smiled. "Congratulations, baby brother. What are you called?"

"Shisui Porthos, God of Desire," He declared smugly.

"Shisui _Pothos,_ not _Porthos_, darling." Another voice said, sweet and fresh as a pomegranate plucked straight from the tree. Sasuke turned to greet his first mother, his father's wife, and Shisui flushed.

"Close enough." He mumbled, and Sasuke snorted.

"Be kind to your brother. Even you were not perfect when you were that age, Sasuke," Izumi chided, her dark eyes glittering with amusement. She was the Messenger of the Gods and Goddess of the Rainbow, who runs upon the vibrant bridge that spans the sky and the sea. The feathers of her delicate wings bore all the colors of her dominion, and her dress shone pure and white. "What brings you here, so suddenly and without warning? Is aught amiss?"

Eros shrugged one shoulder carelessly. "Nothing dire. I merely desire the counsel of my father upon a certain matter."

His first foster mother smiled and stepped to the side. "You are in luck, then, for Itachi returned home just a short while ago and is reclining within. I'll leave you two with some privacy while you talk."

"My thanks, Mother Izumi," Sasuke said with a nod of his head, and slipped past her into the cavern. It was as she had said—his father Zephyrus Itachi was reclining upon his couch, one arm draped carelessly over his eyes. Sasuke Eros, however, had no doubt his father was perfectly awake, and therefore spoke without preamble.

"Father, I am in need of your advice."

Zephyrus did not move, but his deep, smooth voice rang in the cavern, mildly amused. "Rare indeed it is that my proud son comes to me in need of counsel. What is so dire that you seek me out now?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to answer, but the words stuck in his throat. After a moment of struggle, he ground out, "I have fallen prey to my own governance, and I find myself in need of aid."

Zephyrus Itachi was completely still for a long moment. Slowly, his drew his arm away from his eyes and sat upon, his black eyes boring into a near-identical pair. "I suppose, then, that I only have two questions—what sort of aid, and who is the lady?"

"I need a place where I can keep my bride," Sasuke explained, ignoring the intrigued eyebrow lift at his choice of descriptor, "Where she can be safe and hidden from prying eyes."

"And why are you asking me?" Itachi asked.

"You are one of the Anemoi and have traveled all of the expanse of Achaia, who could know it better than you? And are you not my father, who gave me form and taught me the ways of godhood? Who else would I ask for aid?"

"Your Mother Aphrodite would most likely help," Itachi said. "After all, she is rather fond of this sort of thing."

The God of Love chuckled once, his tone dry and sardonic. "Not when the lady is fairer than she."

The West Wind blinked, taken aback, and then smiled once—brief and fleeting. "I see. I have heard the winds speak of a mortal maid, who the foolish humans worship as if she were Aphrodite herself. What a rather interesting predicament you have gotten yourself into, my foolish son."

This time, however, his son refused to be bated, and Zephyrus Itachi sighed in resignation. "Very well. I will do as you say, and prepare a place for you to guard your bride from the wrath of Mei Urania and Karin Pandemos. But the question remains, how will you win and gain the lady you so fancy?"

"That," Sasuke Eros said with a wave of his hand, "I have a plan for already."  
~0O0~

The relationship between the God of Love and the God of Light and Music and Prophecy (and other things) was… interesting, to say the least. Sasuke Eros had blessed Apollo multiple times in the God's pursuit of fair maidens, nymph or mortal alike. However, he had also deliberately _not_ blessed him, resulting in desperate nymphs creating various new flora to grace the mountains and hills of Greece.

It was because of this that Eros felt his demands would be accommodated. The God of Light was still reeling from the entire Daphne incident, and would not wish to risk the wrath of the God of Love again.

"Sasuke Eros." The golden voice drawled. "To what do I owe the pleasure, hm?"

"A trade, Deidara," Sasuke replied, stepping into the inner parts of Apollo's palace upon Mount Olympus.

"A trade?"

Deidara Apollo, God of many, many things, twin of Kurotsuchi Artemis and son of Kakashi Zeus, lay reclining upon his couch, idly strumming a golden lyre. His hair was long and golden and his eyes as blue as the noonday sky, and his godly beauty shone forth like an exploding star. His expression, however, was far less beautiful—his shining smile was pinched and wrathful, and his eyes were narrowed dangerously.

Sasuke smirked back, and sweet-voiced Apollo subsided.

"Indeed, a trade," The God of Love said, his voice cool and detached. "I will give you my aid in your next romantic endeavor, provided you speak the words I give you when the messengers of the Chersis, King of Argos, arrive at your temple in Delphi."

Phoebus Deidara arched an eyebrow, long artist's fingers darting over the gilded strings of Minato Hermes' gift. "You are serious, hm?"

"I give you my word," Sasuke intoned, and the God of Light stared into his eyes. After a long moment, Deidara finally nodded, and the faintest tinge of relief stirred in Eros' chest.

"Very well, I will do as you say, so long as you keep up your end of the bargain. Hm." Apollo said, his voice faintly curious. "What is the message you think so important?"

~0O0~

Nearly a month had passed since Chione and Amathea's plan had been set into motion, and with each passing day the anxiety in Psyche's bosom stirred and grew. In her heart she felt as if she was dwelling in borrowed time, and spent more and more time each day in Hera's shrine, praying for aid and protection for Argos.

She had tried to speak to her parents, King Chersis and Queen Metriche, about her concerns, but they had been immediately dismissed. _That_ had made her angry—was she the only one in the whole city with sense enough to see that claiming godhood rarely ended well. Besides! Psyche _knew_ she was unworthy—she was pretty, perhaps, but she was fully mortal. The Gods were the children of mighty Chronos and Great Rhea, who were themselves born of large-bosomed Gaea's womb from her union with wide-spread Ouranos.

Psyche was descended from nothing more than clay and stones, and it was not golden ichor but simple red blood that flowed through her veins. She had no delusions she could compare to the likes of the Gods and Titans.

It was late in the evening, as Psyche quietly knelt before the shrine of Hera, that she heard a commotion outside the megaron. Hastily finishing her supplications, she rose and hurried to the doorway, only to run straight into her mother.

"There you are, lazy child!" Her mother exclaimed, and Psyche winced. As much as she loved her mother, the Queen could be somewhat abrasive at times. "Hurry and come to your father's throne room, for the messenger to Delphi has returned!"

For a moment, Psyche felt as if her heart had stopped, but then it started again, galloping along at a pace far faster than before. Queen Metriche immediately spun and rushed off towards the King's hall, and Psyche hurried after her, nerves clawing up her chest to clasp around her throat.

She slipped into the throne room quietly, drawing the hood of her tattered cloak over her head and her far-too-noticeable pinkish locks. She crept across the back of the room and took her place behind her father's chair, slumping down slightly and leaning against the wall in order to avoid notice.

"What news?" Her father said, his eyes unusually stern. He was growing older—his once vibrant red-gold locks (from which Psyche could claim her own rosy hue) were beginning to be stained with stern grey, and his dark blue eyes were growing dimmer. Still, his lips were usually curled into a smile and wrinkles about his eyes came from laughter instead of worry, for Argos was a city blessed by Hera.

Psyche felt a twinge of guilt, for worrying her father so, and sent up a swift prayer to Phoebus Apollo that the oracle should be favorable.

Then she got a glimpse of the messengers face, and felt hope begin to wither in her chest. His eyes were wide and haunted, and his face was far too pale. When he spoke, his voice was hesitant, and thin and reedy like a child playing the panpipes.

"I went to Delphi, as you instructed, my lord. When I arrived, I was taken to see the Pythia, through whom the God doth speak. She was seated upon a three-legged stool and draped in beautiful robes, her hair was a long and pale plait, the color of misty sunlight, but her eyes were dark as a moonless night. I spoke to her thus, as you commanded me, asking who the gods decree should be husband to your daughter Psyche. And thus spoke the Pythia, voice of Apollo of Oracles who slew the might python,

_'Lo! It is proclaiméd! Take her to the stone high above thy town._

_Groom she has-no mortal life shall be. Old and strong, mighty Gods-_

_Weak are they! Here they move, bowing to power ancient, speaking not.' "_

The messenger gulped audibly in the deep silence that fell over the hall. "The priests of Apollo spoke to me, translating the Pythia's words as is their duty, and this is what they said the oracle means—A husband has been prepared for the Princess Psyche, and we must take her to the mountain where Zeus took golden-shod Hera as his bride and leave her there, for her husband to take."

After a long moment, the King spoke, his voice strained. "And who is her husband? Did the priests say that?"

The messenger looked down, staring at the stones of the floor. "O-only that her husband is not—not of mankind. It… is a monster, a powerful ancient creature that even the Gods fear."

The silence in the hall was horrible, and Psyche felt as if the very breath was squeezed forth from her lungs. In the awful quiet that filled the room, a sudden breeze like the draft of divine wings rushed through, dousing the lamps and leaving the hall in darkness.

Unseen by all, Sasuke Eros perched high above the thronging mortals, his night-dark eyes focused on one form and one form alone, and he smiled.

~0O0~

**~0O0~**

**Author's Note: **

**I need sleeeeeeeep. **

**So, I posted a pre-written chapter for another story a couple hours ago, because it was there, I was having trouble sleeping, and I felt bad about the wait you guys had for this chapter. Of which I had written five sentences in the last month. **

**I would have had it up sooner, but I have some health problems that pop up every now and then, and they decided to make the last month... unpleasant (nothing too bad, basically just extreme discomfort. Makes it hard to write, however). But after I posted that chapter... I had a brainstorm, and I was having trouble sleeping, and voila! This entire chapter, whipped up in four hours when I realllly should have been sleeping... whoops. **

**Luckily I get to sleep in today...**

**Anyway, that's why this chapter is so horrendously late. *Bows* I'm very sorry! I'll do my best not to let it take so long again! **

**Sadly, production will be a little slower over the next month, because I have a sink-or-swim deadline at the end of this month for my current novel WIP, which will take precedence. I am expecting to pick away the next chapter though at times when the Writer's Block holds sway, so hopefully it won't take too long before the next chapter. **

**I also really hope this chapter doesn't have any glaring errors... I didn't see anything? *crosses fingers***

**Anyway! I'm really proud of this chapter, and especially the Pythia's poem. I tried to write it in dactylic hexameter, which is what the Pythia used when speaking her oracles, but I'm not sure how successful I was? After all, I believe dactylic hexameter works best with Greek, which I do not speak, much less write poetry in. Well, whether or not it's in the proper meter, I still think it looks cool. **

**(Would have been a lot easier if the Pythia spoke in sonnets, though. Why didn't you speak in sonnets, Pythia?)**

**Also-Deidara is Apollo! I know almost all Naruto/Greek Mythology crossovers have Naruto as Apollo, but I felt Deidara fit Apollo's vain, rather spiteful nature best, plus the whole 'long blonde hair and artistry' thing Apollo has got goin' on. Now if only Apollo had a habit of dramatically exploding and destroying things... does romantic relationships count? No? Ah well.**

**In case you were wondering, I decided that Yugito would make a nice Pythia, cause she's an elegant lady that's kinda mysterious. Also, since the Japanese names of the characters are in this story from 'the immortal tongue of the Gods', I had to get a little creative. Thus Kin-Chione, Ami-Amathea, King Kizashi-King Chersis, Queen Mebuki-Queen Metriche. I hope no one is confused. **

**As always, thanks for your lovely reviews and all the follows and favorites! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as the rest, and will continue to enjoy this story as we continue on! **

**And look forward to next chapter-when our two protagonists meet! Proper Sasuke x Sakura moments at last! Also, Itachi will be showing up and interacting with Sakura, so fun, fun, fun! I hope, at least. **

**Until next time! **


	5. Chapter 4: One Word Frees Us

**Disclaimer: If wishes were horses, I would have a horse named Naruto. And Sasuke. And Itachi. And Minato. Oh, and Kakashi and Obito...**

_**Warning: some vague references to heavy kissing towards the end. I kept it well within the parameters of the T rating, but you are forewarned.**_

_Let Psyche's corpse be clad in mourning weed,_  
_And set on rock of yonder hill aloft._  
_Her husband is no wight of human seed,_  
_But serpent dire and fierce as may be thought,_  
_Who flies with wings above in starry skies_  
_And doth subdue each thing with fiery flight._  
_The gods themselves and powers that seem so wise,_  
_With mighty Jove, be subject to his might_  
_The rivers black and deadly floods of pain_  
_And darkness eke as thrall to him remain._

_Lucius Apuleius_

Chapter 4: _One word frees us of all the weight and pain in life; that word is Love_

Psyche's family did their best to follow the customs surrounding marriage, which felt like a thin and tawdry veil drawn over a hideous statue. For three weeks Psyche spent time with her mother and sisters, but the weeks were full of drawn out silence and hastily wiped tears. There was no joy in this wedding.

Psyche spent nearly all of the three weeks in the temple, praying to golden-shod Hera and offering to please to Aphrodite. It was her dearest hope that this monstrous marriage would be considered punishment enough, and that her sacrifice would wipe clean the sins of her city.

Throughout these weeks the city prepared for the wedding of their darling princess, but no one took pleasure in the work. Finally, on a day when all-seeing Helios decided to shine bright and joyfully in his diurnal ride across the sky, the _proaulia _arrived. A somber feast was held in her father's palace, and Psyche journeyed to the temple to make the _protelia_, the prenuptial sacrifices of a bride. On the altar of Artemis the Maiden, best beloved of children, Psyche left her favored toys and clothes from her childhood and bowed deeply. These were to signify the end of Psyche's life as a child, and the beginning of her life as a woman and wife.

On the altar of Aphrodite she left her finest bronzen mirror, and blooms of the myrtle tree and shells from the sea-shore she had gathered herself. The custom was to invoke the golden goddess's favor in the marriage, that love and fertility may be given to the couple.

In this case, Psyche was dedicating such things in hopes of appeasing the righteously jealous goddess.

Then Psyche knelt before the goddess Hera, and left her favorite pomegranates and last of all, Psyche's royal diadem. After all, Psyche would have no more use for it, and she wished to thank the goddess for answering the first part of her prayer.

The sacrifices to the divine Queen were to bless the marriage, to align it with the nature of the almighty gods, but Psyche had few such hopes.

Last of all Psyche returned to the altar of Artemis and knelt, and felt her sister Kin—_no, no_, _Chione, you are a woman now_—come up behind her. Psyche had left her long, rosy locks down and free, and her sister gathered them in her hand and lifted them high.

Psyche squeezed her eyes shut to hold off the tears she felt welling in her eyes, and tried not to listen to the sound of the knife slicing through her long, lovely hair. At last Chione stepped back, and a priest gathered up the fallen locks and put them in the incense brazier. They were burned to the Maiden Goddess, in order that Artemis might know Psyche of Argos was no longer a child and would protect her on her path to womanhood. The acrid, bitter scent of burning hair stung her nose and eyes, and she bit her lip so hard she tasted blood.

Thus the Princess Psyche left her childhood behind, and took the first step to womanhood.

~0O0~

The next morning was the _gamos_, the wedding proper. Psyche rose before the sun in order to take the ceremonial bath, and tried to smile at the child that carried vase of river water to the bathing chamber. Psyche thought she did a rather poor job of it, for the little girl burst into tears.

Then she was dressed in her bridal peplos and veil, which were black as the Stygian darkness in the realm of Hades. _At least,_ Psyche thought, _no other bride that has ever been or will be shall ever compare to me._

Another banquet was held, but only Psyche and her people filled the hall—they left the doors open, but no groom or his attendants entered. However, the open doors allowed for the west wind to sweep through the hall, ruffling Psyche's veil and making the candles gutter in the draft.

Sacrifices were offered to the twelve Gods of Olympus and all the gods of marriage, and then the eating began, though there were no musicians to fill the hall with beauty as was the custom. Psyche ate nothing.

After the feast, all the people gathered outside the palace of the King, where a mule-driven cart awaited to take Psyche to the mountain of her doom. There, before all the people, King Chersis stood and took Psyche's hand, offering it up to the air. "And now, in front of witness," He said, his voice crumbling, "I give this girl to you…" He swallowed hard, "For the creation of children." He waited a beat in official silence, then stepped back and let Psyche's hand fall.

Psyche's eyes widened behind her veil, however, and she felt her breath catch in her throat. For one moment, so brief she wondered if she had dreamed it, she had felt long fingers wrap around her wrist in the traditional acceptance of a bride, tender, strong and gentle. Her heart stuttered in wonder, and a strange shuddering slipped down her spine.

The people of Argos all stood back, and Psyche climbed into the mule cart alone, serenaded by the wails of sorrow from her people. She turned her eyes away from the child that handed out the bread of good luck, and set her veiled gaze upon the mountain high above.

The mule cart set off with a low rumble, and Psyche braced herself against her seat. Normally, she should have been accompanied by her husband and her friend, but the cart was empty as a new tomb, and Psyche was the single corpse it guarded. The women of the town threw flowers, but instead of the traditional violets and roses, daffodils rained down around her.

Daffodils were symbols of death, for the first was born when Narcissus wasted away into death, staring at his own reflection. The petals scattered about her feet, pale and lifeless, but Psyche kept looking at the mountain.

Psyche didn't remember much of the ride up the slopes of Mt. Pron—the world blurred beyond the wall of her dark veil, and all seemed dim and despondent. So it was the princess almost fell over in surprise when the cart rumbled to a stop at the top slope of the mountain.

The silence was thick and ominous as her people watched her with wide, pained gazes. Gathering all her dignity about her, Psyche closed her eyes and steadied her courage. _This is what you asked for—a blessed boon from the Gods. Your people are safe, so rejoice!_

And with that, she climbed out of the ox cart, ignoring the ache for a husband's arm to help her down, as was the custom. She stood back and watched as they broke the axle free from the cart and handed her a torch, and with numb fingers she held the torch to the wood of the axle and set it aflame.

She stared at the hungry orange flames, licking at the air, and tried not to notice the people slipping away down the mountainside. By the time the flames were spent, Psyche stood alone on the mountaintop.

So it was that she jumped and screamed when a voice spoke behind her. "Princess Psyche of the Argives?";

She didn't dare turn around—oh, what if it was her monster-husband, come to devour her! However, Psyche noticed that the voice was deep and smooth as honey, not the way she would expect a monster to sound like. Reluctantly, she nodded. "I am she."

"I am Zephyrus, God of the West Wind," The deep honey-voice said, and shock and fear ran down Psyche's spine like the thunderbolt of Almighty Zeus. Instantly, Psyche spun and fell on her knees before the god, lowering her head.

"Forgive me, lord, I did not know—" She began, but the god laughed.

" 'Tis of no matter, little princess. I am merely glad to meet you at last."

That was enough to shock Psyche of her nervousness, and her head shot up to meet his divine gaze. "Glad… to meet _me_?"

The god raised an eyebrow curiously. Psyche's eyes widened as she took in his visage. His features were beautiful—more beautiful than any man that she had ever seen—and sharp and noble, with pale skin and dark eyes and hair the color of night. However, most shocking of all to Psyche was the gentle smile on Zephyrus lips, a look that she _never _would have imagined she would see a god bestow upon her.

"Indeed." The West Wind said. "Your husband and I have a deep bond of trust, and therefore I have been sent to take you to your new home, Princess Psyche. I will fly you safely and swiftly to the palace of your husband, where all is prepared and your new husband awaits your coming."

Psyche stared at him, numbly, in shock, and to her utmost horror the first words in her mind managed to slip past her lips. "Is he planning to eat me?"

Her view was somewhat obscured through the veil, but even so she could see how his eyes lit with amusement. "No," Zephyrus said, a hint of amusement in his voice, "Your husband is many things, but a devourer of men's flesh is not one of them. Will you come with me, then?"

It was beyond foolish, Psyche knew, to refuse the aid of a god, so she nodded and allowed him to assist her to her feet. And then, in a breathless rush of wind, Psyche was scooped up into the arms of Zephyrus and born away from Mount Pron.

And amongst the streets of Argos, city most beloved of Hera, the fairest Princess Psyche was never seen again.

~0O0~

Helios had long retired to his heavenly palace by the time they arrived, and the world was draped in the soft embrace of Nyx's darkness. Gently, Zephyrus settled her onto the stone steps at the front of a magnificent palace. The details were lost on Psyche in the darkness, but she could tell it was far larger and grander than her father's.

"I will leave you hear now, mortal princess," Zephyrus said solemnly. "The mother of your husband awaits you to escort you inside to you groom. Go on now, and do not fear."

With that, there was a sudden rushing of wind that ruffled the dark fabric of her peplos and veil, and Zephyrus left Psyche alone upon the steps of her husband's palace.

She stared up at the dark building and swallowed hard, steeling her courage. Then slowly, with deliberate, careful steps, Psyche climbed up the stairs to the door of the palace. Just as she reached the top, a light sprang into being, and Psyche stared as two torches suddenly burst into life.

They were being held in mid air, but to the princess' astonishment, the hands that held them were inexplicably wreathed in shadow..

Psyche stared and stared, but except for a vague shape and figure, she could make out nothing of the person that stood before her. Remembering what Zephyrus had said, Psyche bowed low.

"Are you the lady mother of my husband?" she asked, and the shadow being inclined its head.

The princess swallowed hard but stepped aside, and her mother-in-law walked up to the doors of the palace, and they silently receded before her.

Psyche's heart leapt in panic, but she ignored it, and quietly followed after the shadow-woman, trying in vain to conceal the trembling in her frame. They walked along the dark passageways of the empty palace, the light of the torches glinting and hinting at luxuries and wonders beyond that of Psyche's old royal home. Colorful frescos decorated the walls, and out of the corner of her eyes Psyche caught glimpses of the gleam of gold and silver and bronze.

At last the shadow-woman stopped, and Psyche saw they stood in a small antechamber, and tried her best not to look at the open doors that led to what could only be a bedchamber.

Her mother-in-law gestured with one hand toward a little table, upon which sat a plate of nuts and dried figs and dates. Psyche shook her head, her veil fluttering with the movement. Her entire stomach felt as if it was filled with rocks, and the very thought of eating made her feel vaguely ill. Besides, even though she had come with the expectation of being devoured—and welcomed it, to a small degree—she had no intentions of stuffing herself like a fattened calf before a feast.

The shadow woman nodded, and then gestured to the bedchamber. Psyche stiffened her shoulders and clasped her hands together, forcefully stilling the shivers in her fingers. With heavy steps that seemed to echo like ominous peals of thunder in her ears, Psyche walked forward and into the room.

In the fickle light of the torches, Psyche could make out a large bed, plump and soft, draped in fine fabrics and cushions. She swallowed, hard, and turned back to the door.

Just as she did, a west wind swept through, and when it passed the torches were out and the shadow-woman was gone, and Psyche stood alone in the blackness.

The girl wrapped her arms about herself and sat hesitantly on the edge of the bed, bowing her head and biting her lip. She was the daughter of the King of Argos, and she would face her doom with pride. Still… she would have wished that the lights remained, so she could at least see when her executioner of a husband was coming.

_What kind of monster would he be?_ She wondered. _Typhon is said to be the father of all monsters by Echidna his wife, and by her he had everything from Cerberus and the Hydra to the Nemean Lion and the Chimera. It could be anything… even a spider monster._

She gulped at that, and bit her lip harder. _Perhaps 'twould be best not to think about what kind of monster he might be? I should really spend the rest of my time devoted in prayer to swift-footed Hermes, that he may guide my soul to Hades—_

Two fingers tapped her forehead, and Psyche jerked and fell forward with a startled shriek. Before she collided with the floor, however, strong hands grasped her upper arms and steadied her carefully.

She froze in their grasp—she recognized those hands, long-fingered, strong and warm. They were the same as the hand that had grasped her wrist on the steps of her father's megaron. With a gasp of shock, she stood up and ripped herself free, stumbling back several steps.

"Who are you?" She demanded, hands clasped in front of her chest and eyes wide behind her veil.

"I am your husband," he spoke, and Psyche couldn't keep from shivering slightly at the sound of his voice. It was low and musical, and filled with an understated warmth she had never heard directed at herself before.

Psyche swallowed hard. Of course, she had guessed that, but that did not make the confirmation any pleasanter. "A-and _what_ are you?"

There was a little silence before he spoke again. "I am what I have always been."

This was not a particularly helpful answer, and Psyche felt a hysterical laugh rising in her throat. She swallowed again to force it down, and managed to choke out another question.

"Are you a monster?"

She heard the soft whispers of footsteps across the floor, coming near her. "I do not think so, though others have called me that at times. However, I am certainly no offspring of Echidna, if that is what you were thinking."

Psyche felt heat crawling onto her cheeks, and for the first time blessed both the darkness of the room and the black fabric of her veil. "How can I be sure of that? Will you show me what you look like?"

"I am afraid you must not see me, not now," Her husband said slowly. "But I can still show you, in a way. If you would let me."

She felt warm fingertips brushing against the skin of her arms, and she started at the sensation but did not pull away. The fingers slowly dragged down her arms to her palms, and they gently gathered Psyche's hands and lifted them up to her husband's face. She felt smooth, warm skin—_human skin —_and a sharp jaw and high cheekbones, and a long, straight nose, and long soft hair. Her heart thrummed and leapt with relief, and she fought to hold at bay the tear that wanted to escape.

"There," her husband said, and she felt his chuckle through her fingertips. "Do I feel like a monster to you?"

Psyche shook her head, whispering "No. But then… are you not going to eat me?"

There was a second of incredulous silence. "_Eat_ you?" Her husband burst out indignantly. "Why on earth would I want to _eat_ you?"

"W-well," Psyche stammered, startled and a little indignant herself. "Everyone thought so! Why else would you want a little mortal girl?"

"Not for _eating_," her husband said scornfully. "I do not eat mortals, and even if I did, I wouldn't eat one so small as you."

Psyche frowned. She knew she was on the smaller side, but she wasn't _that_ small! Though, he had seemed rather tall… "Well, then, why did you take me?"

He laughed. "I would think it obvious, little Psyche." He said lowly, and she felt him draw nearer—so near she could feel his heat, like the coals of Hestia's fire burning in a new house. "I took you to be my bride."

She stared into the dimness. "B-but _why?_"

"I would think it obvious," He said gently, and a hand cupped against her face, thumb stroking along the sheer fabric of her veil. "Because I love you."

"O-oh." She stammered in surprise, even as her heart sank. "And why do you love me?" She asked, but her voice held a note of weariness. She knew what he would say—he would begin to sprout platitudes to her beauty, as if she were nothing more than a marble statue to adorn a garden or a fountain.

"Your soul is the purest and brightest I have ever seen in all my life," He said, and wonder filled Psyche's heart. "And I have lived for far longer than you would guess. That is why I love you, Princess Psyche of Argos."

Without thought, Psyche found her words forming words that slipped past her lips in a breathless gasp of wonder. "No one has ever told me such things before."

"Then everyone save I am a fool," her husband told her, and leaned his forehead against her own.

"And so," he continued softly, "In the strength of my ardor I begged a boon from Phoebus Apollo who rules at Delphi, and I prayed to almighty Hera that she might give you unto me. And with me, I shall keep you safe from the foolishness of mortals, and from the jealousy of the immortal gods."

Psyche's heart stirred, and she leaned into the touch of his forehead, just a little, letting her green eyes slip shut. "I thank you, then, my husband. For now my people will be safe, and I can dwell in peace, without fear." She whispered. "Pray tell, what is the name of my savior and husband?"

There was a slight hint of hesitation before he answered that Psyche wondered at curiously. "The name my father gave unto me is Sasuke."

"Sasuke." Psyche breathed, and the name felt warm and strange on her tongue. How strange it was, to think that mere minutes ago she had been expecting to be killed and devoured, and now she stood before her husband unafraid. Psyche knew, of course, that it was unwise to lower her guard so quickly, but when she stood before Sasuke she felt no uncertainty. IT was almost as if her heart was proclaiming this was where she belonged—in the embrace of a husband she could not see.

"Psyche, my love, my wife," He said softly, his breath stirring against her veil. "Will you allow me to make you my wife in full?"

She stiffened, and a blend of fear and excitement stirred in her heart. She swallowed and asked, "Will it hurt?"

"A little." Sasuke admitted. "But only a little, and it will pass. Know you are my wife, and harm will never come to you from my hand."

She closed her eyes, uncertain. _Oh lady Hera, queen of Heaven, I asked for a husband, one who would take away from Argos in order that all might be well. Against all you have answered that prayer—how could I do any less than trust in this gift?_

After all, 'twas unwise indeed to refuse a gift of the gods.

"Yes, my husband." She whispered.

Sasuke immediately drew back, and she felt his fingers grasp the ends of her veil and slowly draw it upwards. He flipped it over her head, baring her face to the darkness of the room, and wife and husband faced each other, faces bare in the dark. After a paused, Sasuke's fingers found her chin, and he gently tilted her head up.

"_Psyche_," he whispered, and his lips found hers in the darkness. They were warm and smooth and soft, an each stroke stirred a strange fire in he belly. In a daze, Psyche felt Sasuke take her into his arms and walk her slowly towards the bed. His lips moved from her own and slipped to her jaw, caressing and gentle, and he slowly lowered her willing body to the soft mattress of their marriage bed. Sasuke's mouth trailed delicately down her neck, and she gasped in wonder at the feelings stirring within her.

Sasuke climbed above her, and his forehead pressed against her own, his hair brushing her cheeks.

"Sasuke, husband," Psyche whispered, and his hand found hers and their fingers intertwined.

"Psyche," he breathed, worship in his tone. "Wife. My _sakura_ blossom."

And so it was that Psyche became a woman and wife, and the god of the West Wind and the god of the river without made sure that no word of Sasuke Eros' bride reached the world without.

~0O0~

**~0O0~**

**Author's Note:**

**Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! And they're finally together! Huzzah! I had so much fun writing their interactions. I hope I kept them both decently in character, within the parameters of this universe, of course. I think I did a good job, though!**

**And wow! 20 review, 31 faves, and 56 followers? I'm so glad you like this story so much! This is my very first fanfiction, and I'm glad you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**On the note of writing, sorry this is so late. The last couple days feel like the first time I've been able to breath in about a month, so I seized the time to write this chapter. I also hope to update my other main story at the moment, ****_The Ramen Shop_****, within a day or so, but we'll see. **

**For those who were wondering, the quote at the beginning of the chapter is from the chapter on Cupid and Psyche in the book, ****_The Golden Ass_****, by Lucius Apuleius. It's the only work of Latin fiction to survive in it's entirety to the modern day, and it contains the oldest recorded version of the myth of Eros and Psyche (though, since it's Roman, the names are Cupid and Psyche instead). I've been using it as my guideline for this story, though I have tweaked some things and added depth in places. However, the quote above is the original prophecy given to Psyche's father, and I felt it was a rather appropriate quote for the chapter. **

**Well then, I'm so glad Sakura and Sasuke are together at last! I'm looking towards next chapter as well-more Sasuke and Sakura time, and the introduction of at least one other character (he was mentioned at the very end, but not by name. Do any of you have any guesses as to his identity?). **

**Until next time!**


	6. Chapter 5: Heaven Hid His Stars

**Disclaimer: The ownership of Naruto yet remains with Kishimoto, but now I not only own an Itachi shirt but a Kakashi shirt as well. My conquest is slow but sure, and soon the rights will be within my grasp.**

**_Warning: Vague references to a between-chapter intimate encounter, however, nothing occurs that would surpass the T rating._**

_Let your nuptial hymns, your nuptial songs, greet him and his [wife]!_

_Aristophanes _

Chapter 5: _Heaven hid his stars, and Eos awoke outspraying splendor, and night's darkness fled._

Sasuke Eros, God of Love, awoke slowly to the first songs of the morning birds. His rosy-fingered grandmother, Mikoto Eos, was not yet stirring to sprinkle the dew before her radiant brother, which meant he could linger in bed.

Something he was quite eager to do, for his bed was warm and soft, and his wife was gently cradled in his arms.

_His wife!_ Sasuke tightened his grip carefully, gently drawing her closer to his chest, and she sighed and nestled closer against him, making his immortal heart beat swifter than the running of horses.

Eros sighed softly, a faint smile crossing his face, and ran his fingers through her soft, bridal-shorn hair. It was a wondrous thing, he mused, that the God of Love had never so truly experienced his own dominion for himself until now, and he stood in amazement at his own power. Just having his tiny bundle of a mortal bride in his arms, sleeping besides him upon their marital bed, stirred up such feelings of joy and love and fierce protectiveness as he never knew he could feel.

His wife stirred against him, murmuring sleepily, signs that Shikamaru Hypnos's soft grasp was retreating from her at last. He hated to disturb her, for she was such a pretty picture in his arms—tousled _sakura -_hued hair, delicate eyelids sweeping her cheeks, and a soft sleeping smile—but the sun's chariot would soon cross the horizon and Sasuke Eros needed to be gone.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear, kissing the rim and nibbling gently. "My love," he murmured, "Psyche, my _sakura_ bride, it's time to waken."

Psyche stirred sleepily, groaning in protest, and slowly cracked open rest-heavy eyelids. It took her a moment to comprehend what the meaning of the warm firmness surrounding her, but then she remembered it all—the black wedding veil and the lonely mountain top, the West Wind and the dark palace, the husband in the darkened chamber, and last of all, _the wedding bed_. Psyche froze instantly, every inch of her blushing as furiously as if she was lit afire.

"I see you are awake," Her husband's voice rumbled in her ear, and she blushed even darker, burying her face in his chest. She felt his arms holding her against him, his hand threading through her hair, and felt a warmth and happiness in her heart such as she had never known before.

Here, in her marriage bed, in the arms of her faceless husband, she felt at peace.

"…are you well?" She heard him ask hesitantly. "Are you in pain?"

She shook her head, managing to answer, "N-no, I feel fine."

His hand stroked her head gently, and he pressed his lips against her forehead, so she could feel his smile in the darkness of the dawn-dim. "I am glad," he whispered. "Did you enjoy yourself, my lady?"

Psyche let out a squeak, and her hands flew up to cover his face, and he laughed softly. "I'll take that as a yes." One hand snuck between her fingers and lifted it so he could press his lips against the tips. "I did, as well."

Swallowing hard and sending a prayer winging to Hera, goddess of marriage, Psyche gulped and managed to stutter, "I-I-I am gl-glad, as w-well, then." She paused, stirring up her courage, and tentatively asked, "Will you be staying today?"

Sasuke Eros felt his heart constrict at her hopeful tone, and he pulled her tighter against him, burying his face in her hair for a moment. Finally, he spoke, his voice regretful. "Alas, I cannot," He said, "For I have many duties during the day. And speaking of these things—" His voice grew somber, and Sakura lifted her face from his chest, trying in vain to see her husband's visage in the darkness. "Aphrodite, Goddess of Love, bears much ill-will against you, thinking you wish to set yourself up as a rival against her. I have snatched you, Psyche, from her grasp, but we must be cautious. Therefore, I have two rules which must be followed, or our happiness could be destroyed in the wake of her wrath."

Psyche swallowed hard, burying herself in his arms and nodding solemnly against his chest.

"The valley is a safe-haven, guarded by the God of the River to ensure no word of your presence escapes to the ears of Aphrodite." He said, "So be free to wander the gardens and the fields in the valley, but you must not cross the river."

"I'll remember," Psyche whispered, and Sasuke Eros pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Second, you must never try to glimpse my face."

Psyche's heart skipped a beat in surprise, and her eyes widened in the darkness. "B-but—but why? I—I don't understand." She felt her cheeks burn in embarrassment and whispered, "I would very much like to see your face."

Eros sighed heavily, hating to deny her, but knowing that he must. The less she knew, the safer she would be from his ever-jealous mother, lest a stray word echo back to Karin Pandemos. "Please, trust me." He whispered, pleading. "But it must be, for now, until the danger passes."

"But—what kind of wife does not know the face of her husband?" Psyche responded, distress leaking into her voice. The God of Love smiled gently in return as he sat up, tugging her upright along with him. He reached out and stroked her cheek, laughing softly.

"Why need you to know my face? It does not matter whether one knows a face, it is only the heart that matters. And it is in the dark that hearts are seen most clearly."

Psyche thought about this, then shyly turned her head and pressed a cautious kiss into his palm. "I... I understand, husband. Still, I wish…"

Sasuke sighed, leaning forward and pressing his forehead against her own. "So do I. Alas, not even the Gods can have all things as they wish."

Slowly, he slipped away from the couch and stood, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against her forehead, before stepping back and tapping the same spot with his fingers. "Get some rest—it was a long day, yesterday. I have my duties to attend to, but I will come when Nyx draws her husband's darkness across the heavens."

He turned and stepped away from the bed, only for his wife to reach out and grasp his fingers. "Until tonight, then—Sasuke," she said, and the God of Love's heart leapt.

"Until tonight," he echoed, and with one powerful beat of his wings, flew out the open window and was gone.

~0O0~

First, the God of Love descended upon the river without his palace, alighting gently on the riverbank and staring into the water. A moment later, the surface of the river stirred, and the body of the god of the river rose up. He was pale skinned and white-haired, sharp teeth showing in a sharper smile.

"Congratulations, Sasuke, on your wedding." He said, smirking, "Did you have a pleasant time last night?"

"If you speak so to my bride, Suigetsu," Eros snapped, "You will feel my wrath."

Suigetsu, god of the river Hydormene, bowed his head immediately. Brash he may be, but none risked the wrath of Sasuke Eros lightly. "It was merely a jest, Sasuke!"

"I care not," The God of Love retorted. "Watch your tongue."

Suigetsu muttered under his breath, but was wise enough to otherwise refrain from foolish speech.

"Are you certain you kept the news of my bride safe?" Sasuke demanded, and Suigetsu pouted, affronted.

"What do you take me for, Sasuke?" he complained. "Of course I did. No word of you _or_ your little lady escaped my watch."

"Good," Sasuke Eros replied, and felt a tension he dared not address slide off his shoulders. _They had done it._ Psyche was safe, tucked away from his golden mother's wrath, and he had a bride, and ample time to woo her and win her and make her as happy as she could be. She deserved it, after the guilty misery in which she had heretofore dwelt.

"Keep it up, Suigetsu." He ordered, before leaping into the air, winging swiftly away North, towards Thrace. Suigetsu was left behind in his river, shaking his head in disgust, resigned.

"It's always the same with him. I suppose gratitude would be too much?" he snarked to himself, before sinking back into his waters and his watch.

~0O0~

Psyche assumed she had fallen asleep again, for the next thing she knew, soft golden light sifted in through the window, and the birds sung happily outside. Slowly, she stood, running a hand through her hair and blinking sleepily.

Apparently, everything that had happened last night truly _hadn't_ been a dream. So, what was she to do now?

However, before she could even to try to answer her own question, the door flew open to the sounds of bridal hymns. Psyche squeaked in shock, spinning to face the intruders—only to discover there was nothing there.

Yet she heard the singing, loud and clear and quite nearby. Swallow hard, she managed to speak up. "Is… anyone there?"

"Yes, my lady!" A sweet voice sang out. "I am Moegi, at your service."

"My service?" Psyche asked, surprised.

"Oh indeed," the voice said, "I was sent by your lord husband, my lady, and told to take care of you."

Psyche's heart warmed at this thoughtful gesture, and she smiled, still casting about for a glimpse of her new companion. "Oh, I see. I have quite the attentive husband," she said, feeling a blush beginning to crawl along her cheeks. "But where are you? I would love to speak to you."

"I'm right here, my lady!" The voice said, right next to Psyche, who spun around in shock. The next moment, she nearly wished she hadn't, for she was treated to the sight of the bed seeming to make itself.

"Oh, you can't see me, my lady," Moegi said, giggling. "He believes 'tis best many things stay secret, to protect both you and us."

"Ah… I see," Psyche admitted, a tad disappointed. She had never expected her new home to be full of faceless individuals. Still, she should be grateful—she had a loving husband and kind servants, when she had previously expected he new home to be in a spawn of Echidna's belly.

"My lady, your clothes for today are already laid out, and breakfast is ready in the next room. I'll leave you to get ready, now!" The servant instructed, then the door opened and closed, signifying her departure.

Psyche sat down on the couch, blinking at the door in confusion. It was all very strange—but, she had a feeling she would enjoy getting to enjoy her new life—and her husband. Her stomach rumbled at that moment, so she hurried to dress and partake of breakfast.

She had a new home to explore, after all—and time to whittle away until her husband returned at nightfall.

But first and most importantly, she had to thank the Gods for their mercies. Everyone knew it was unwise to forget the Gods when they bless you, and Psyche had been blessed indeed.

~0O0~

**~0O0~**

**Author's Note:**

**So… This has been a long time in coming. The last post was in June, so like… five months? I'm so sorry! In my defense, these past five months have been REALLY busy, and I spent a lot of the past months figuring out how to do the next arc of this story. I think we'll have one or two more chapters of newlywed fluff for our love god and his mortal bride, with sprinkles of plot, before the inevitable occurs and the plot takes off full-force (those of you who don't know the original myth, don't blame me when that happens). **

**I hope I got the name of Suigetsu's river right. River gods in Greek mythology share the same name as their river, so I did my best to translate 'Suigetsu' into Ancient Greek. I don't know if the name 'Hydormene' is properly constructed per the rules of Ancient Greek (for instance, 'mene' 'moon' is feminine but I couldn't find any masculine forms for the word moon? So does that count? I don't know). **

**Anyway, that's enough ramblings for today, so I'll see you next chapter—which I am quite looking forward too, as it has Psyche exploring her new home, Itachi teasing Sasuke about his wedding, Izumi gushing, and more Sasuke/Sakura fluff. **

**Until then!**


End file.
